


a little piece

by specuality



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specuality/pseuds/specuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in FTL. Regina was past the cusp of womanhood, Cora told herself, it was natural to have these feelings. She repeated this to herself every night for the past few months as she felt her own eyes linger more and more on Regina's body. Where the girl was all bones and elbows before, there were now soft curves and a shy swell of breast that Cora ached to see, to touch, to feel under the tips of her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Regina was past the cusp of womanhood, Cora told herself, it was natural to have these feelings. She repeated this to herself every night for the past few months as she felt her own eyes linger more and more on Regina's body. Where the girl was all bones and elbows before, there were now soft curves and a shy swell of breast that Cora ached to see, to touch, to feel under the tips of her fingers.

And touch Cora did, though not in the way she wanted to. She would demand Henry, her decrepit husband, to purchase only the most beautiful of dresses and gowns for her daughter. Then, rather than calling in the handmaiden as the Mills women normally would have, the older woman herself took to helping Regina undress and redress under the guise that the garments were too valuable for a peasant to get their filthy hands on.

In the privacy of Regina's chambers, under the pretense that she was helping Regina dress, Cora would take her time to stare at Regina, all of Regina, underneath those pretty clothes and silky undergarments. Her beautiful daughter.

At 16, Regina's breasts had not quite filled out, but it was okay because Cora herself had been a late bloomer, much to the chagrin of her father who had wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible. Regina's nipples were a light shade of brown and Cora relished in seeing how small and pert they were. The older woman could only imagine how sensitive they would be.

Her daughter already had a slim waist due to years of tightly-laced undergarments, but her hips had begun filling out quite nicely. Good child-rearing hips, Cora had once heard one of the ladies say at some lord or another's banquet. The woman had meant it as a compliment, but it had taken all of Cora's admittedly low self-control to not backhand the woman. An action that would have revealed her less than royal roots. Instead, she gritted her teeth and thanked the woman as graciously as she could.

Of course, the woman was right. Regina was at the age where she was supposed to begin receiving suitors, to be courted, and then arranged to marry the son of some well-ranked knight or aristocrat. But Cora was loathed to let her daughter go. And if there was one thing she was thankful to her husband for, it was that he felt the same way about their little girl. But perhaps not exactly.

Cora hid the smirk by turning around to pick up the lace ribbons that would tie up the back of her daughter's pale green dress. If Henry noticed the change in Cora's behaviour towards their daughter, he showed no sign of it. If she had to guess, the older brunette would say that he was just grateful that Cora was not as harsh to either Henry or Regina as she had been when Regina was younger. The coward.

She schooled her features back to one of a more serious nature. Cora turned back around to face her daughter and slid her arms underneath Regina's, looping the lace into the eyelets of the gown. She could feel Regina try not to stiffen as she leaned, breath against her daughter's cheek. Yes, she could easily have walked around her daughter and laced up the dress from the back, but where would the fun have been in that?

When she was done, she pulled away and took a long look at Regina, turning her this way and that. Cora nodded in satisfaction. Her daughter was perfect. There wouldn't be a single man at the ball tonight, unmarried or otherwise, that wouldn't have their eyes on her girl.

She felt her mood darken at this thought, but she pushed it away. Regina was hers. Still. Always. There was no man or woman alive in the Enchanted Forest that could change this fact. And at this moment, what was hers was looking up at her with wide, worried eyes and biting her lip - a horrible habit that Cora should have disciplined out of her long ago if not for the fact that it sent a heat straight through Cora's body whenever she did so.

"D-do I look acceptable, mama?"

Cora looked over Regina's face, with her now parted pink lips and long eyelashes. Her hair was clipped back from her face and falling in waves past her neck over her collarbones. She had yet to put her heels on, so there were a few inches between mother and daughter. Cora was pleased to see that she had an healthy view of Regina's cleavage, made more impressive thanks to her tight lacing.

"You look stunning, my dear," Cora replied. It was true. Regina's beauty coupled with the green gown made her daughter look like an ethereal forest nymph. 

Regina all but beamed at the compliment and Cora almost felt her missing heart ache at the innocence. Her hand moved upwards, almost of its own accord, and cupped her daughter's cheek possessively, thumb brushing against Regina's cheek with uncharacteristic gentleness.

She thought seeing her daughter's bare body - touching it - would be enough to satisfy the wanting she felt whenever she was around or away from Regina. It wasn't. She thought maybe helping her daughter dress would make the wanting go away - perhaps replacing them with maternal instincts that should have been the natural. It didn't.

As Cora gazed at her smiling and oblivious daughter, she knew she wanted so much more than Regina would ever be willing to give. But she knew she had ways of making Regina want it - want  _her_  - more than anything in the world. And she couldn't deny either of them any longer.

Right at this moment, Regina saw Cora as nothing more than her often harsh, but well-intentioned mother, Cora was sure of it, but by the end of the night, Regina would see her as so much more.

A mother, a lover, a master.

/

Henry Mills knew that on nights when the King held a banquet for all his lords and nobles, Cora would ensure that their daughter was dressed to perfection for the celebration. He didn't question it. Despite his wife's meagre beginnings - something he knew to never bring up in Cora's presence lest he had a death wish - Regina was a highborn. And at her age, highborn girls left to find love or marry, whichever proved to be most beneficial for their family.

But he found it curious that Cora never acknowledged, and even went as far as to discourage, any of Regina's possible suitors. The older woman played all the poor princes and sons in the palm of her hand. When young and old men alike would approach the couple and ask for permission to dance with their daughter, Cora would inquire into their family and business until she found something less than satisfactory - a disgraced cousin or a weakened family name. At which point she would politely decline with a well-hidden insult that had the men rushing away in embarrassment.

Sometimes, there would be a handsome prince or two who would handle all the questions with ease and decorum and Cora would smile bright and false, Henry could tell after almost twenty years of marriage, and allow the man to promise Regina the next dance. Henry could almost sympathize.

His precious daughter. She was becoming more beautiful with each passing day.

Henry missed the days when she would sit on his lap under the apple tree in their small courtyard, telling one another stories of faraway lands and true heroes that rescued ogres from knights looking for stories to boast of once they returned home. The older man chuckled to himself. She had had such an imagination and an understanding of the world at a young age. 

As she grew older, he could feel her pull away bit by bit. It was not merely due to Cora forcing her into all those lessons to prepare her for a life of ladyship, so that they had barely any time at all to ride their horses or eat apples under the summer sun. It was his fault. As much as he loved her daughter, he couldn't protect her from Cora's wrath. Cora's magic. 

On more than one occasion, his wife's powers had gotten away from her in a fit of rage and hurt Regina. For some reason, their daughter always took the brunt of Cora's anger. She would always restrain Regina first, because the girl had the healthy, human instinct to run in the face of danger. Afterwards.. Henry didn't want to think on that. Once, the damage had been irreparable.

From his spot in the carriage, he glanced across to where Regina was sitting primly with her mother, hands folded in their laps. The scar above her lip, though faded with time, was still fairly prominent against her olive-toned skin. A flash and he could remember seeing the entire lip split, white teeth showing through the skin, and Cora frantic for once that she had done something that would forever mar the beauty of her daughter.

He quickly looked down again, guilt creeping up inside of him. No, he couldn't have done anything, not against the kind of power his wife held. He would only have enraged her further, endangered her daughter further. Henry wondered how many times more he'd have to tell himself that until he believed it.

That it hurt that his own daughter knew he couldn't protect her didn't matter so much anymore (another lie he told himself over and over), because Cora had calmed considerably in comparison to the earlier years. As Regina pulled away from him, she placed a higher priority on her lessons which pleased Cora immensely. And a happy Cora meant a mostly magicless Cora. Which equalled a safe Regina and Henry. 

He looked up at his daughter and wife again. Though Regina could easily mimic the proper habits of a lady, he could see her dark brown eyes were swirling and looking outside the carriage, no doubt conjuring up a world with surprising heroes and villains. He was glad that she had not lost her sense of imagination under Cora's tight hold, rather she had become more adept at hiding it. When he felt Cora stare back at him with barely hidden contempt in her eyes, he too looked away.

He didn't understand his wife right now. Maybe he never did. Why would Cora try to mold their daughter into the perfect lady only to decline practically every request to court her? He understood wanting to keep their little girl, even if Regina hadn't been his little girl for a long time now, but he thought that had been the whole point of Cora's earlier severity.

"Papa, are you feeling unwell?"

Henry looked up, surprised that he hadn't noticed the carriage had stopped right at the entrance of the castle. His eyebrows had been furrowed in thought and trying to dissect Cora's motives behind keeping their daughter unattached.

He shook his head to clear it and smiled at Regina.

"I'm fine, my little princess."

The girl smiled back and put her small hand over his wrinkled, older one. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can leave early tonight if I ask the King's daughter nicely."

It was well-known that the White princess favoured Regina Mills like an older sister and a playmate. And it was hard not to become friends with the young princess when they were both so lonely, albeit for different reasons. The King was of course naturally protective of his only royal child, but her mother thought friendships at Regina's age were a waste of time. Too old to be playing like a child, not old enough to fully participate in the discussions of the status of the kingdom and its people. So while Cora heavily disapproved of the kind of cavorting Snow often dragged Regina into, their friendship kept the Mills family in good standing so she let it be.

Cora sniffed at their exchange. "You'll do no such thing. Your father and I have a lot of important matters to discuss with the Philips and why their woodworkers insist on trespassing onto our land. I trust you'll be able to entertain the princess tonight without disgracing the Mills name?"

Regina perked up upon hearing that she didn't have to sit or stand by her parents the entire night, but shrank bank down when Cora finished her sentence. She occupied her hands by lifting the sides of her gown so as to exit the carriage. "Yes, mama. And thank you."

They walked up the steps to the large, ornate castle doors. Two guards that were standing on each side moved to open the entrance. The sounds of music and chatter waved over them and before Regina could step in to look for her young, royal friend, her mother grabbed her arm and brought her lips close to her ear.

"Enjoy yourself tonight, my love."

Regina shuddered at her mother's warm breath blowing into her ear. She wasn't sure what to make of this new, physically affectionate (was that the right word?) Cora. On one hand, she was glad for the attention and the gentler touches. Her mother seemed less disappointed with her lately and that was all Regina had ever wanted. On the other hand, she was sometimes discomforted by the way Cora stared at her when she thought she wasn't looking or the way Cora's hands would grip her a tad more possessively than usual. Or the lips to her cheek that would linger for just a few seconds too long.

Cora let her hand slide down Regina's smooth arm all the way to her wrist before letting it go.

_Tonight._


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Cora’s impulsiveness had gotten her into quite a lot of trouble in the past. She had chosen power over love. But she was no longer a slave to the consequences of her ambition. She was secure in herself, in her own magical prowess, and she would show the imp that she could have both. With Regina.

Cora had always been prone to impulsiveness. It was each and every one of her desires, she thought, overwhelming her now as much as it had when she had been nothing but a miller's daughter.

She had always wanted everything too much, and all she had ever received was nothing, nothing, nothing. And her instinct to take what she wanted despite her lower status had gotten her into many dangerous situations. Backed her into corners until she had no choice but to make a deal with the devil.

At one point, there had been a chance for her, a chance to find happiness - with none other than the Dark One himself - and claim it for her own. But the king had been right. What was happiness without power? She had a taste of it and she couldn’t walk away, not when she’d been dreaming of it her whole life.

So she tore out her own heart.

Yes, Cora’s impulsiveness had gotten her into quite a lot of trouble in the past. She had chosen power over love. But she was no longer a slave to the consequences of her ambition. She was secure in herself, in her own magical prowess, and she would show the imp that she could have both. With Regina.

With Regina, she wouldn’t have to relinquish one for the other. She had both, and she had intended to secure it tonight. She still intended on doing so. But the evening at the king’s castle - meant merely to wear down the girl’s defences a little for what would follow - hadn’t turned out quite like she planned. She hadn’t taken into account her daughter’s inclination to befriend the worker class.

The servants in their own castle knew better than to engage the Mills in anything outside their range of duties. It was Cora’s law and they knew not to overstep it despite the youngest Mills’ friendly and gentler disposition.

Besides, Cora made lessons out of those who had shown disregard for her rule. Nothing so gruesome and flamboyant as having their heads on a pike outside in the courtyard, oh no. She wasn’t some indecorous lout like King George. The lesson was simply a reminder of what they were: nothing.

Her punishment was reserved for those who believed they could take advantage of her dear, naive Regina, with their secret smiles and quiet conversations when they thought the older woman wasn’t around - as if Cora wasn’t privy to their true desires. After all, she had, once upon a time, been one of them.

Cora didn’t believe for one moment that the commoners she employed didn’t have the exact same aspirations as she had when she was in their position. She knew the only difference was that none of them had her aptitude and drive - her hunger for power would always remain unmatched.

And what a difference it made. But it didn’t mean she could allow those servants to form any kind of connection with her daughter. Though they proved no real threat to Cora’s power, their fake tenderness would only spoil Regina and steal away attention that belonged solely to Cora.

So throughout Regina’s childhood, cooks, handmaidens, sewers, and even the guardsman with the kindly smile had vanished without a trace. They were nothing and so Cora made sure the other servants knew their place.

Regina had confronted Cora once and only once - when she was eleven, after the disappearance of a dear friend she had found in the smith’s apprentice. For the accusation, Cora had given her a lashing that made it painful to sit for a fortnight, but the older woman hadn’t denied a thing.

After that, Regina stopped making friendly overtures to any of the servants of their castle. 

Tonight, the girl’s penchant for befriending those of a lower status had made a startling reappearance. It was more than that, Cora thought bitterly, she had caught her daughter kissing the aide of the Master of the Horse. In that moment, Cora’s impulsiveness had nearly cost the life of the king’s stablehand.

Not that she cared at all for the boy’s life, quite the contrary. Had she the opportunity, the boy would have been dead already. Disposing of him was not beyond her abilities, as much was proven by the collection of hearts in a secret room of their cellar, but even Cora knew the limitations of her power. At home, their servants were hers to order about and punish as she pleased, but she could not rid herself of a royal stablehand without raising suspicion.

Snow White, that snivelling nitwit of a child, would undoubtedly ask after who Cora knew to be her favourite stableboy. Simply because the King had no standards whatsoever over who his precious princess associated with so long as they were within the castle walls. Other nobles would claim to have seen Cora slip out not long after Regina herself had stepped out for some fresh air, in the direction of the bailey closest to the stables.

And then where would Cora be? Certainly not pacing the hallway outside of her daughter’s chamber, within the safety of their own castle.

At least her useless husband had followed her orders for once. She had told Henry to ride with the Phillips back to their castle once the night was over and he had acquiesced without question.

She gripped her head in frustration, dark, silky hair falling loose from the updo it had been fastened in earlier that evening. Her hair was wavy and just a shade lighter than her daughter’s locks. The woman clamped her teeth down in irritation. Even after all that had happened tonight, even after Regina’s stinging betrayal, she wanted nothing more than to bury her hands in her daughter’s dark brown tresses and pull that girl up to her lips and then push her between her thighs.

Even without her heart, she had been worked into a heated frenzy by Regina.

Her beautiful, foolish, traitor of a daughter who had nearly ruined everything tonight. Cora had wanted a night of pleasure with her daughter - an evening to be remembered. A consummating of Regina’s fealty to Cora as so much more than just her mother.

Did the past few years of kindness, of leniency mean nothing at all to her daughter? Had she not held back her magic tonight when Regina’s deserved to be magically whipped and healed over and again within an inch of her life?

She only took solace in the fact that it was not Regina’s first, true romantic kiss. They had exchanged kisses, chaste familial caresses that lasted only seconds, but also deeper ones, stolen in the dead of night when Regina was fast asleep.

She cherished those late nights and early mornings when she could press her wet, desperate mouth against Regina’s lips and feel her daughter return the kiss in her slumber. It took every shred of her self-control in those moments to keep her hands from exploring Regina’s young body, knowing that the girl would awaken if she was jostled too much. Too often, Cora had to force herself away from her daughter’s bed and return to her own chambers before she took Regina right where she slept.

Cora moaned and brought a hand to her own lips now, trying to recall the taste of her daughter. It had been too long since she had kissed those sweet pink lips, and even now, with feelings of jealousy still lingering in her system, just the thought of her daughter’s willing mouth against her own sent a heat down to her groin.

Cora felt control spiralling away from her in the mess of tonight’s events.

In truth, it had been spiralling away ever since Regina reached adolescence.

/

_Earlier that evening:_

The seconds that passed by felt like an eternity before Cora finally registered what she was seeing. Her hand shot up, sending her daughter and the stableboy flying to opposite ends of the stable. Regina cried out as her body hit the wooden post before she flew up again to suspend in mid-air. If nothing was broken, the blow would no doubt leave dark, ugly bruises across the girl’s body.

It would serve as Regina’s first lesson for the night.

Taking a single step forward, Cora’s hand gripped into the dusty air before her. The boy floated up as well, his legs kicking under him scrabbling for ground. He let out a strangled noise and then his hands were scratching at his throat in a futile attempt for air.

"Daniel! Mother, stop this! Please!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Cora could see her daughter struggling against the restraints that were now strapped painfully tight around her arms and torso. But no matter how much Regina begged, Cora’s fiery gaze remained locked on the boy that was slowing choking to death.

"Mama, you’re killing him! You’re going to kill Daniel! Please, please! Punish me, but don’t kill him!"

Cora realized the boy had indeed turned purple, his eyes were bulging out quite unattractively and tears were streaking down his dirt-stained face. She released the grip of magic around his neck and the stableboy crumpled to the floor in a heap, convulsing in his need for air. She heard Regina sob in relief, but she hadn’t done it for Regina.

No, the stableboy had defiled her daughter with a mouth that had touched her daughter’s lips, a hand that had cupped her daughter’s face, and an arm that had been wrapped around her daughter’s waist, ready to take Regina away from Cora forever. Cora couldn’t let him die - not before she could inflict a punishment fitting of the crime.

Before she could consider what kind of punishment that would be, the stableboy had somehow scrambled to his shaky feet and pushed through the back entrance of the stable.

"Daniel.." The boy’s name fell from Regina’s lips for the umpteenth time, but it was nothing more than a confused whisper. He had ran away. Of course he did, Regina was  _glad_  he had done so. She was certain that if Daniel had stayed any longer, Cora would have killed him and Regina would have been helpless to do anything but watch.

But now she was alone with her mother, and those eyes that were still dark and murderous had turned on her. Even as fear seized Regina’s chest, she couldn’t help but wonder what was it about her that made everyone turn away. Even her own father wouldn’t protect her.

In the moment it took for Cora to consider going after the stableboy, she regained enough control to realize that she couldn’t do anything to him without attracting unwanted attention from the King and his subjects. Her need for retribution was once again limited by her position. But it was no matter. She would deal with him in due time.

The older woman looked over to where her daughter was still restrained in the air. That elegant green dress was dusted over with dirt and straw, light eye makeup was running down the girl’s face, and there was a scrape on her right temple from where Cora had flung her across the stable. Her beautiful daughter was a mess and it only infuriated Cora further.

"You stupid, selfish girl," she hissed. "Do you have any idea what you’ve done?"

Regina shut her eyes, unable to bear seeing the anger and disappointment in her mother’s eyes. “I’m sorry, mama,” she whimpered.

Cora all but glided across the enclosure, and took Regina’s chin between her fingers.

"You will look at me when I am speaking to you, or God help me, I will be the last thing you ever see."

Regina shook in spite of herself and met her mother’s gaze. But for a split second, the girl’s eyes flickered to the doors where the boy had stumbled out of only moments ago. Cora caught it.

"How long have been seeing the stableboy?" Regina hesitated in her response. Cora dug her nails into Regina’s jaw and watched as tears sprung once again in her daughter’s eyes. Through gritted teeth, she asked again. “How long?”

"Since.. since the banquet held for the Snow White’s name day, three fortnights ago." Regina’s voice quivered as she spoke. "I’m sorry, mother. I’m so sorry. I swear to you, it was the first time that Daniel and I have ever kissed and it will never happen again, I promise."

In a calculated move, Cora let go of Regina’s face and looked away. Her face was drawn in sadness now, rather than anger. “My love, I have no reason to believe anything you say anymore.”

"It’s the truth." Regina pleaded. She wanted to reach out to touch her mother, to assure her mother that she was being honest, but she was still bound. "I swear to you, mama, it was a mistake. I know this."

And it  _was_ a mistake. Everything was. They had dreamed foolishly of running away together the day her parents finally forced her into an engagement. Daniel told her wanted to set her free. Daniel told her he loved her and that love could overcome anything. Daniel had run away to leave Regina to face her mother on her own.

"Oh, I know you do, sweetheart. But what you’ve shown me tonight, dear girl, is that your words mean nothing. Nothing at all."

Regina felt her heart clench painfully. She wondered if it was breaking.

"Mama.. why not?"

Cora turned so that Regina couldn’t see her face. “Do you love me?”

"You know that I do!" Regina blurted out.

Cora whipped around and grabbed Regina’s face in both hands. She allowed her magic to drop the girl, so that only the sheer force of Cora’s anger was holding the younger girl up against one of the wooden posts. "Then how could you do this to me?! How do you expect me to believe those words coming out of your mouth, the mouth you used to kiss a  _stableboy_ , when you go behind my back and betray me in such a way!” Cora’s chest heaved. “If you truly loved me, you would never have done such a thing.”

“ _I do._ " Regina was crying and she knew her voice was close to whining, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t stand the way her mother was looking at her with that anger and hurt in her eyes. "I’m sorry, mama. Please, I won’t lie to you ever again. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Cora’s ire seemed to subside a little and Regina knew she had said the right thing.

"No, you won’t. Tell me, dear, did you really think he loved you? Were you really so foolish as to fall for the empty promises of a stableboy?" The older woman didn’t wait for her daughter’s response. It would have been nothing but excuses anyways. "He ran, Regina. He ran without looking back. What a fickle thing young love is. Daniel - that was his name, wasn’t it, dear? Daniel must have thought you weren’t worth very much to have abandoned you so easily.”

Angry tears sprung to Regina’s eyes at the older woman’s words. She knew what her mother was trying to do now. She looked away, knowing that any defiance in her eyes would only provoke Cora further.  _He ran because you attacked him. He ran because his life was in danger._ She  _knew_  what her mother was trying to do, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

Because everything her mother had said was true.

She felt her mother brush her tears away with a gentle swipe of her thumb. “I would never run from you, sweetheart. No matter what. Daniel may find it easy to turn away from you, but you are my sun and my stars. That’s the difference between the love of a stableboy and the love of a mother, wouldn’t you agree?.”

Regina was helpless to do anything but nod and press her face closer to her mother’s hand. She was rewarded by a smile and Cora finally loosened the harnesses around her body. It wasn’t until Regina felt blood rushing back into her arms did she realize just how tight the restraints had been. 

"You’re so desperate for love, but you’ve never had to look any further than your own home, sweet girl, because no one could ever love you as much as I do. I am your mother and I’ve only ever wanted what’s best for you. That’s what love is, and I love you so much."

Regina’s throat tightened at the words she had always been so desperate to hear. She let Cora’s arms wrap around her to support the bruised body that the woman herself had caused. As soon as she was nestled against her mother’s too-warm body, the girl felt the adrenaline of the night rapidly draining out of her.

"He doesn’t care for you as I do," Cora murmured into her ear, all the while stroking the back of Regina’s neck. "No one does." Regina gasped as her mother sent a wave of magic through her body. But rather than the pain and discomfort that she usually associated with Cora’s magic, Regina felt like she was falling into a deep sleep. 

"My sweet girl."

A few moments later, they disappeared in a puff of black and purple smoke.

/

"Sire, they were here. Your wife and your daughter.."

Henry was hunched over, trying to catch his breath from the run. Out of nowhere, the boy had pulled him out of a private conversation with a duke and through the courtyard, claiming that his daughter was in danger. But now that they were there, he could see neither Cora nor Regina - all he could feel was a familiar smoky scent lingering in the air.

When Henry could breathe again, he spoke with a stern frown. “You say my wife attacked Regina?” Daniel took note of the way his voice held no shock. “What was my daughter doing in the stables?”

Daniel opened his mouth to respond. Henry Mills obviously did not share his wife’s domineering and violent tendencies, but the man was married to the woman. And judging by his reaction, it wouldn’t have been the first time the older woman used unnecessary force against her own child. Daniel’s mouth went dry. Suddenly, he didn’t know whether or not he could trust the man standing before him.

He had no idea how the man would react if he knew that his daughter seeing a mere stablehand. Would he carry on with his concern for Regina, or would he step back and allow Cora to do as she pleased, wherever the woman had taken Regina?

"I - I don’t know. I was tending to the horses when I saw her use magic against your daughter, and I slipped out the back and found you as quickly as I could." Two lies in such a short amount of time. His father, had he been alive, would have been greatly disappointed in him. He had run to his chambers to tie a cloth around his neck, hiding the red marks from where he had scraped for air. "Perhaps they have returned home. Perhaps you will find them there, sire?"

"I am not returning to the castle tonight, boy. I have duties to attend to with another family," Henry trailed off. This couldn't have been why Cora ordered him to return with the Phillips, was it? It was impossible, Cora had no reason to punish Regina tonight and despite all her magical power, she couldn't possibly have predicted Regina acting out in any way.

The stablehand had to have been mistaken, there was no other way.

"But, sire, your daughter’s safety.."

Henry ran a hand down his tired face. It was late and he was exhausted from all the people tonight and from the race across the courtyard. But most of all, he was sick and tired of himself for always turning a blind eye to Cora's form of discipline. And he didn't need a stableboy to tell him that.

"The stench of horse manure has gotten into your head, stableboy." Henry said. He meant for it to sound sharp, but all he could hear was the weariness in his own voice. "Don’t presume to lecture me about the safety of my own daughter."

Daniel felt as though there was a rock in his throat. He swallowed it down. There was nothing more he could think of to do. He tilted his head in deference, “My apologies, sire."

As they stood there in the centre of the stable, both men fell silent as identical waves of guilt washed over them for leaving Regina in the hands of her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long, i think i rewrote everything like twice and it still didn't come out exactly as planned. but there it is.


End file.
